Linear Edge Connectors (LEC) are part of an Internal Faceplate-to-Processor (IFP) internal cable which enables high speed, low loss data direct connection from a processor to an fabric network. On one end of the IFP cable can be a 54-ball LEC that connects to a processor package. On the other end of the IFP cable, two 28-pins plugs can mate to Internal Faceplate Transition Connector (IFT connector).
The inherent nature of direct connection to a CPU board for LEC determines its fine contact pitch and tight tolerance, which differentiate LEC from other available edge connectors.